Electronic engine controllers that control various aspects of a propulsion system are often included in aircraft design in order to provide a smooth translation of pilot commands, such as accelerate or decelerate commands, to engine operations.
Conventional approaches to detect TCM events, such as the deceleration rate limit to identify runaway engine conditions will not provide consistent results as the engine condition, operating and ambient conditions influence the engine response significantly. It is also difficult to come up with different sets of deceleration limit to cover all possible situations. Further, the conventional approaches do not capture the engine closed loop acceleration response characteristics to decide whether the engine is accelerating or decelerating. The conventional approaches utilize a small perturbation model and are limited to small changes in speed of the aircraft. This limitation increases response time of the controller and includes a large amount of computational complexity.